At First Sight
by love.conquers.all.01
Summary: When Lily and James first met, they got along quite well. But Lily had been wrong... or so she thought.
1. At First Sight

**At First Sight**

The sun shone brightly through the fluffy white clouds on the blue background that was the sky. The rumbling of cars driving down the highway was all that was heard as I walked across the parking lot towards the train station's entrance. The wind, although not audible over the honking and engines' grumbles, left my jet black hair fall in an even more messy arrangement than it had been before, if that was possible.

The coolness of the September day along with the rustling of engines was replaced by the comfortable temperature and roar of voices that floated throughout the train station. My dad went to get a trolley for my trunk while my mum peeked over the crowd and waved, trying to get a person's attention. I on the other hand was trying to calm Patches, my black owl that had white spots on her tiny head, who seemed to be catching quite a few peoples' attention. I placed her on top of my trunk and pulled it farther down the linoleum floor. The white plastic signs, each bearing a number, were passed one by one until my mum, dad, and I reached the brick barrier that separated platforms nine and ten.

"Alright, James, this is where we leave you," my mum said as she pulled me into a tight hug. As I pulled away, I saw a tear escape her watery eyes.

"Aw, Mum... Don't cry! I'll be back home before you have time to miss me," I said, putting on a small smile. She smiled warmly in return and wiped away the tear that had given her brave fascade away.

"I suppose you're right. Now, you be good!" she said, sounding a bit more stern. "If I get any owls telling me that you've been misbehaving-," she eyed me meaningfully, not finishing her threat. She caught hold of my arm again and tugged me into a softer hug. "I love you, James," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Mum." I turned to my father who until now had been standing a few paces away, not wishing to interrupt mine and my mother's conversation. "I'll see you, Dad," I told him as I hugged him. He patted me on the back and then laughed quietly. He pulled away, and I saw him smiling.

"Now, don't get into _too_ much trouble," he said , rumbling again. He winked then pulled his wrist up to his view. He pulled his sleeve up and studied his watch. "You better get going now. You have about eight minutes until the train leaves. You do remember what we told you about getting onto the platform, right?"

"Yes, Dad," I said as I reached for my trolley. I turned to look at my parents once more. My dad had his arm around my mum whose eyes were watery again. Both were smiling. I turned around, checked to make sure no muggles were watching, and took a deep breath. I ran, pushing my trolley ahead of me, towards the brick barrier. I closed my eyes, not wishing to see the closeness of the barrier, but opened them abruptly as I heard the voice of a boy shout 'OW!' When I opened my eyes, they scanned the platform that seemed separate from the train station I had just been in. I saw the sign that informed the hundreds of students and parents that this was platform nine and three quarters along with the scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express, that was to take everyone to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, man!" A boy with curly hair up to his shoulders had said as he got back on his feet. I walked around my trolley to go and apologize to the boy.

"I'm so sorry, mate. I didn't exactly see you there," I said although it seemed impossible not to see him. He was at least 5.4"!

"It's alright," he said rubbing some dust off his jeans. He then held out his hand. "I'm Sirius Black."

"James Potter. Are you in your first year?"

"Yeah. Don't look it, do I?" he said giving a sarcastic laugh. I laughed along with him.

Sirius Black helped me carry my trunk along with Patches into the train. After we put my trunk in the luggage compartment, we went, got his, and put it there also. As we walked down the hall, searching for a compartment, we talked. He was an easy going guy, handsome enough to get practically every girl to look at him. I could tell that we would get along quite well. We found an empty compartment. He stretched his legs and put his arms behind his head on the larger bench while I sat upright with one leg's ankle over the other's knee, wagging one foot up and down.

"Ah-,"Sirius exhaled. "I like you, Potter," he said before closing his eyes and drifting into a quiet sleep.

After about three quarters of an hour, a woman who was pushing a cart of snacks, tapped lightly on the compartment's door as to not wake Sirius. I got up and slid the door open quietly.

"Hello, dear. Would you like to buy anything for you and your friend's rumbling tummies?" she said in a very sweet voice that reminded me of my Gran Jessie's. I felt the pockets of my jeans and reached in my back pocket for a bag of coins.

"Uh, yes," I said while pulling out the bag, smiling. "I'd like two boxes of Chocolate Frogs, um, a bag of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and, uh... that box of Fruity's Fruity Cookies."

The woman smiled while reaching to acquire what I'd asked for. She told me the price, and I handed her one galleon along with two sickles and four knutz. I reentered the room, and the smell of the food seemed to reach Sirius's nose because a few seconds later, he inhaled through his nose, and his eyes flew open.

"Hey, mate, want some chocolate frogs?" I said, holding the box out to him.

"Would I ever!" He said, enthusiastically grabbing the box out of my hands. I watched him devour everything. Feeling a bit nauseous, I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom, not actually needing to use it, and splashed my face with cold water. It felt good. I dried my face and looked in the mirror at my slightly red face and too controlled hair, if that was possible. I tousled my hair, gave the mirror one more glance, and confirmed that it looked better. I exitted the bathroom, letting a blond boy, who seemed to be in more need of it than I had been, go through. I walked back to the compartment and slid the door open. Sirius wasn't alone as I had left him. A pale girl with brown curls framing her face sat on Sirius's left by the window, while a breath-takingly beautiful red haired girl sat on my bench. I stood there, like an idot, staring at her. She wore a pale pink shirt with a floral knee length skirt and a pair of purple flats. She had a simple silver necklace with a purple butterfly hanging from her neck. A piece of her hair was pinned with a bobby pin to the side of her head. She wore no makeup, not needing it, seeing as it would prabably ruin her God-given beauty. Her lips only shined from some lip balm that she had probably used a few minutes earlier. Her eyelashes were long, and I watched as they fluttered upward to reveal a pair of emerald green eyes. The iris was a green like no other. Yellow lines interrupted the green every now and then, but they'd end just as soon as they'd start. They twinkled for a tenth of a second longer, but then her eyelashes flew downward again, focusing on a book she held in her lap. Her cheeks seemed to redden the slightest bit. Her waist-length hair fell as she put her chin in her palm, forming a silk curtain the color of fire between us. Sirius's booming laughter brought me back to reality. He and the brunette were laughing so loud that the red haired girl looked up from her book once more. I stretched my arm and tousled my hair once more before taking my seat beside the astoundingly beautiful girl.

"Hey, mate, Hope you don't mind me letting these girls sit with us. They've been looking for a compartment for a while," Sirius said, the shaky laughter still audible in his voice. The brunette girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Jessica Peterson," she said in a pearly voice. I shook her hand trying to recover.

"Hi, Jessica... um, nice to meet you. I'm James Potter." She smiled and sat back against her seat. I sat back in mine as well and cocked my head enough so that I could see the angel by my side. Her head was propped in her palm, her hair pulled behind her ear; her eyes were fixed on a book by the name of Pride and Prejudice, and she was on chapter twenty-three. After about two minutes, I forced myself to look away from the girl whose name was still a mystery. My eyes flickered to Sirius who was staring at me with his eyebrows raised and with an expression of expectation. He had noticed me staring at the red head beauty and now nodded his head in her direction. I gave a slow nod. Jessica was absorbed in a Quidditch magazine, but any quick movement would've gotten her attention. Sirius gave me a meaningful look and then stood up.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get some more snacks." Jessica looked up from her comic and gave a warm smile before refocusing her attention. Sirius left the compartment. I looked at Sirius's seat and saw a pouch of money. A light bulb flicked on in my head.

"Oh," I said, grabbing the pouch, " Sirius forgot his money," and I jogged out of the compartment. I saw Sirius standing by two blondes who seemed to be in our year and were acting quite flirtatious. One of the two, the taller one, was talking to Sirius, while the other was standing by her side. She smiled in all the right places, but I didn't think she really wanted to be there. When I walked closer to Sirius, she stared at me. Her eyes twinkled with excitement while her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. I had this effect on quite a few girls. I'd like to say that I was quite handsome. That was the way it appeared with my past experiences.

"Hi," the shorter blond girl said as I reached their tiny group. Sirius turned around and saw that I had caught on, but he was a bit busy to explain what he'd wanted to tell me.

"Hey James! This is Ally," he said, pointing to the taller blonde girl, " And this is Kate." Kate blushed again. She was a pretty girl. She had dazzling blue eyes and golden locks up to her shoulders... and she seemed interested unlike the girl in my compartment. It seemed like I had a better chance with Kate then with that girl. But Kate didn't hold my interest. Although hundreds of boys would've taken the offer that had opened itself in her eyes, another pair of eyes held _my_ interest. Sirius started backing away with Ally, but he nodded his head towards Kate. I shook my head, and then he left.

"I'll see you later, Kate," I said, also backing away, but in the opposite direction Sirius had taken.

I opened the compartment door. She was alone. Jessica and Sirius were both gone, and I took my place beside her.

"Hey," I said, sounding quite confident considering how I felt. "I'm James Potter."

She raised her eyes from chapter twenty-four of Pride and Prejudice. She revealed her beautiful smile as she held out her hand. I took it immediately, but instead of letting it go, I held onto it. A shock had run throughout my body. I could see the goosebumps on my outstretched arm. All the thoughts that had been pounding against the walls of my head were frozen. I was paralyzed in her gaze. Her smile never left her face, and her eyes held a story that was ready to be told.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said-almost sang, her voice equal in beauty to her features. "It's nice to meet you, James."

She pulled her hand away, then, and I dropped mine too. She took the blue bookmark that sat beside her and placed it in her book. She then closed her book and set it aside. Lily turned her whole body to face me. She picked up her feet and wrapped her arms around her knees. I turned, propping my ankle on my knee again.

"You're in your first year, right?" she asked very politely.

"Yeah, I am. You are too, right?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Where do you live?" I asked with interest.

"Spinner's End, " she replied but then saw the look of confusion that flickered across my face and went on. "-it's a muggle neighborhood. I'm muggle born. I'm the only magical person out of the entire family," she said in a softer tone.

"That's _a-w-e-s-o-m-e_!" I replied, lingering on the word 'awesome.'

She giggled, but it didn't sound like the way Ally or Kate had laughed earlier. Lily laughed with sincerity. Lily seemed _real_.

"What house do you want to be in?" she asked, prompting our conversation further.

"Gryffindor," I said confidently, "- where dwell the brave at heart!"

She smiled then and said, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor too! I read all about it in _Hogwarts: A History_. Um, your wizard born, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, when I was reading _Hogwarts: A History, _a word kept coming up. I didn't have any other books on that subject, and I was wondering if you could tell me what it is." She then paused, and I nodded encouragingly. "The word was Q-U-I-D-D-"

"Oh! Quidditch!" I interrupted her quite rudely. She nodded. "I love Quidditch! It's the sport of the wizarding world. The whole game is played on broomsticks. Would you like me to explain it to you?" I asked before launching into the basics.

"Yes, please," She said smiling her dazzling smile again.

"Okay, so there are two teams. Each team has seven players. There's three Chasers who get the Quaffle, that's a big red ball. The Chasers try to get the Quaffle in the other team's goalposts. There are three goalposts. One person on each team, known as the Keeper, guards the goalposts. You with me until now?"

"Yes, go on-"

"Well, there's only three more players on the team. Two are called Beaters. They hold clubs and hit Bludgers around at the opposing team. Bludgers are black balls that fly around trying to get fliers to fall off their broomsticks. Last is the Seeker. He or she has to be tiny and quick. Seekers have to search for the golden Snitch, a tiny ball with wings. It's super speedy. Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch almost always wins the game for his or her team. You know, next year, I'm going to try out for the tea-"

The door slid open, and Jessica walked in, already in her robe.

"Lils," she said, "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts any minute now! Go change!"

Lily got up, collected her things, and turned to me once more. "Thanks for the Quidditch lesson, James." Then, she turned around and left.

The rest of the night flew by. I did not speak to Lily again that night, but man did I want to! Sirius and Jessica along with Lily and I were sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius kept on shooting me appraising glances at the Gryffindor table. He was on the other side of the table next to Ally who was also in Gryffindor. (Kate was in Ravenclaw.) I nodded once to him and smiled. He smiled and was then pumping his fist in the air as if to cheer me on.

Darkness surrounded me as I lay in my four poster bed. My thoughts were bright however. I was thinking about my conversation with Lily. Her lovely voice drowned out the snores of Peter, Remus, and Sirius, my roommates. I thought about her, it seemed, for a long time, but even as I drifted into sleep, her presence was not absent in my dreams. Even my unconscious mind knew I'd be with Lily Evans someday.


	2. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

My first week at Hogwarts was amazing! Well, except for a few quirks. It was loads different from Muggle school, but I liked it much more. The classes had all been very interesting, the teachers were kind yet stern, and the students had all seemed eager to learn. The Gryffindor common room was a comfortable place to both lounge and do work. The rooms, themselves, were homey enough. The food was delicious. The pictures upon the walls were amusing. The library held more books than I'd ever seen in my entire life. Everything seemed too good to be true. Almost everything.

Like I said, there were a few quirks. Technically, it was only one _quirk _who caused a lot of problems. His name: James Potter. I met him on the train, and he seemed pleasant enough. But, like it's been said, first impressions may be misleading.

We had all our classes together. The first day, after each class, he'd come up to me and ask me with that annoying, proud grin upon his face, "What did you think of the class, Evans?" I'd answer that I thought it was fine and hurry to catch up with my friends. The second day, he'd saved me a seat in Herbology. I sat by him, being the stupid girl I am, probably leading the poor bloke on. He saved me a seat in every other class that day, but I told him I'd sit with my friends. He'd always look disappointed when I'd say this, but he turned to face the professor without another word. The third day, he hadn't said a single word to me, not even his usual, "Morning, Evans". I'd actually begun to feel a little guilty about turning his offers of sitting next to him down, but I was more relieved that he was leaving me alone now. Oh, how I'd been wrong.

Thursday morning, I left the room for breakfast earlier than usual. That wasn't my mistake. My mistake had been that I'd been alone. Entering the common room, I'd noticed James standing by the portrait hole without his usual crowd of friends. A smile spread across his face at the sight of me. I walked uneasily toward him

"Morning, Evans!" He exclaimed, and I cringed at the sound of my normal greeting.

"Potter," I said while nodding curtly towards him. I stepped through the portrait hole, only to find that James was at my heal.

"May I walk with you? To breakfast, I mean," James asked hopefully. My jaw dropped, but I composed myself almost instantaneously.

"If you can keep up," I responded in a cold voice, then stalked off in the direction of the Great Hall. I was practically sprinting, but surely, Potter was by my side.

"My! Speedy one, aren't you?" He said, and I glared at him. I walked even faster than before. "I'm pretty sure you're fond of compliments, so I thought I'd share one with you that I can't get myself to stop thinking." He looked at me then, checking to see if I had anything to add. I didn't. So, he continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I think you're a very beautiful girl. I'd been trying to say that the whole week, but I chickened out every time." We reached the doors to the Great Hall, and I stopped. So did he.

"Look, Potter; thanks, but no thanks." I turned to walk in, but he grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him.

"What's that mean?" He asked with a quizzical look upon his face.

"It means thanks for the compliment, but I'm not interested." I turned to walk into the Great Hall, and he let me this time. I sat at the table, grabbed a piece of toast, and began to butter it. Before I could even take a bite from my breakfast, James Potter came and occupied the seat next to me.

"How can you _not _be interested?" He asked quite in shock. My eyes narrowed, and I stood up.

"I've lost my appetite," I stated before marching out of the Great Hall.

For the rest of the day and Friday, Potter only stared. I guessed that from now on, he'd keep his thoughts to himself.

But, oh, how I'd been wrong... again.


End file.
